


You don’t get my humour

by Mrs_SnowPitch



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SnowPitch/pseuds/Mrs_SnowPitch
Summary: ‘If you clean the vacuum cleaner you become the vacuum cleaner’
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Kudos: 22





	You don’t get my humour

‘ But hyung’ Felix continued to whine ‘ if you clean a vacuum cleaner you become the vacuum cleaner but also if you wait for the waiter you become the waiter-‘ 

‘Enough, you’ve said enough please stop’ Chan said raising his voice a little.

‘Hyung...’ Felix continued to whine, falling dramatically into the bed moving around finally settling when his legs were up in the air and his head was hanging down from the bed side’s. ‘You don’t get it, do you?’

‘No because I don’t have time for this kind of stuff, I swear to god Felix let me go shower’ the older said clearly not in the mood for talking about these things.

‘You’re just jealous of the fact that you don’t get my humour’ the freckled boy spit out.

‘I’m starting to think that moving in with you wasn’t that much of a good idea, Lix’ Chan said grinning expecting another joke or at least a laugh from the younger.

There was silence, Chan turned his back to see Felix moving in the bed covering his head with the fluffy bedsheets. The older shrugged his shoulders and went into the bathroom. Turning on the shower and washing his body.

Meanwhile Felix was questioning everything. Sure maybe he begged Chan to move in with him into his small but cozy apartment but he couldn’t believe what the older said.

He was too shocked to do anything when his lover said that.

Felix didn’t know what happened but he felt tears running down his cheek.

‘Is this going to be the end?’ he said through choked downed sobs. He knew that he talked too much sometimes and maybe about the most random things and he never bothered changing himself in front of Chan, he could finally be himself with the older. He liked to think that way.

He remembered his childhood suddenly, being called annoying and too talkative regularly by his classmates and friends or even his own family really impacted his confidence and had a tough time letting people in. He already did a mistake in the past, his ex said the same thing ‘you aren’t that great, you’re annoying, you don’t know when to stop, why do you talk so much, can’t you just shut up?’ and that’s what it took for Felix to go into the living room and lay on the small couch. 

10 minutes pasted and the water in the bathroom was turned off. Felix quickly pulled the blanket over his head letting more tears to run down his reddened cheeks. 

Chan walked out the shower with his sleeping shirt and pijama bottom on. He went to search for Felix but he didn’t find him on their bed. He went into the living room suddenly seeing a big bump on the couch. He smiled to himself thinking that the younger is too adorable. He tip toed his way to the couch and abruptly stopping when he heard a quiet sniff.

Chan knew something was wrong but he couldn’t put his tongue on it.... oh no. He realized what he said earlier. He mentally slapped himself for being such an arsehole to the younger. He approached Felix, his hands making their way to the younger’s slim waist pulling him a little to face Chan.

‘Felix, sweetheart, I’m sorry, I didn’t realized you would take it personally...’ no response.

‘Lixie come on, it was a joke, I love living with you, these past few days in here with you have been one of the most amazi-‘

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I had this in my drafts for a long time ago. I don’t know how to continue it so feel free to say your thoughts(^_^)


End file.
